


It Happened One Night

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One of many versions in my head of how Jensen and Jared ended up living together. Angsty begining because I'm an angst whore and then we journey onto fluff because who doesn't love our boys and fluff? Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Have you ever hurt so much, you couldn't even cry? That's how Jared felt right now, at this moment... He and Sandy were over, there wasn't a thing he could do about it, and there wasn't anything he wanted to do about it.

 

Most people saw how he was acting and thought that he probably wanted Sandy back. He didn't, all he wanted was- Good God, he thought, interrupting himself. He'd have to kick himself for acting like a girl if he even finished that thought- Fuck it, he'd finish it.

 

He didn't want Sandy, all he wanted was someone. Someone to be there for him, share his days with, his nights, his weekends- his everyday. He wasn't sure what he thought about getting romantically involved with someone else, he just knew that he wanted someone to be there.

 

"Fuck," he grunted before tipping the tequila down his long throat.

 

"What's up?" Jensen asked, pouring himself onto the stool next to Gigantor. 

 

"Nothin'," Jared slurred. "But I think I should go home now."

 

Jensen looked up at him, blinked once and a veil of sobriety cloaked his face, "Want me to head on with ya?"

 

Jared looked at him, "Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that."

 

Jensen wasn't stupid enough to leave his car, but he wasn't stupid enough to drive either. He tipped his head back, "TOMMY!"

 

"What?" Welling yelled back, the designated driver for Mikey and the rest of the Smallville crowd.

 

"Drive my car home?"

 

"And leave Mikey's?"

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, "It's either leave mine or leave his, and I'm sober enough to remember if I gave you permission to leave it here or not, Mikey on the other hand..."

 

There was a pause as Tom thought that over. "Toss me the keys."

 

"Atta boy," Jensen said, launching his car keys at his friend. "Ready?" Jared nodded and tugged a hat on over his scruffy hair. Jensen did the same, and then gestured the taller man out in front of him.

 

They stood awkwardly in front of the bar as they waited for the cab.

 

"So... What’s going on?"

 

"Hmm?" Jared said, forcefully pulling himself out of his head and away from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing."

 

"Yeah, want to try that line again? You know, once more with enthusiasm."

 

Jared shrugged, falling into his head again.

 

It wasn't fair. He thought... Well, he wasn't sure exactly what he thought but he knew it was something along the lines of _Wow, the person I thought I was going to spend my life with isn't in my life anymore, isn't that just great?_

 

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, the lump that was a near constant in his throat seemed to thicken.

 

"Whoa, Jay? Are you okay?" Jared nodded, trying to hide his face. But Jensen didn't let him; he clapped his hands onto Jared's shoulder and when he still tried to hide his face, slid one hand up to his neck, thumb resting on his cheek. "Are you crying?"

 

"What? No," Jared scoffed, voice choked up. "Why would I... Yeah, yeah I am. Can you shoot me? Please?"

 

"Now, or later so you're surprised?" Jensen teased, and Jared chuckled despite himself. "You want to talk?"

 

"What happened to no chick flick moments?"

 

"Hey," Jensen teased, "You're the one that's sniffling at me... But seriously, I'm kinda worried, are you okay?"

 

"I just... Need to think, but thinking is not easy to do when you have to make sure that you don't fuckin' fall apart."

 

"Fall apart... Christ, why haven't you talked to me sooner, Jay?"

 

"Because I'm a fucking idiot?"

 

Jensen's lips quirked, the left side trying to smile, "Nah, well..." They chuckled and the cab pulled up.

 

Jensen gave Jared's shoulder a quick squeeze then slipped around to the other side and quickly relayed Jared's address to the driver.

 

Jared fell back into his head on the way home, his drunken rumblings not really helping the whole trying not to cry like a little teeny girl thing.

 

He didn't even realize the ride to his house was over until Jensen tugged sharply on his sleeve and reached up to pay the driver.

 

"Oh, sorry," Jared said, and dropped a twenty over the seat next to the driver and climbing out.

 

"You do realize that you just tipped him twenty bucks on top of the five that I gave him?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Nothing," Jensen sighed, shaking his head. "Key?"

 

"Yeah," Jared said, and then he just kinda stood there behind Jensen. 

 

"No, I mean... Your key is on the ring I launched at Tom? ... I need yours?"

 

"Oh, right," Jared said, pulling out his own key ring and handing it to Jensen.

 

They walked inside, and Jensen kicked his shoes off and flipped on the light in the living room. Jared tossed his hat onto the recliner in the living room and then pulled his shoes off as he sank onto the large couch next to Jensen.

 

"So, what's going on?"

 

"I should have known," Jared said, his words muffled as he buried his face in his hands.

 

"What should you have known?"

 

"I mean, I really thought I loved her, you know? And I thought she loved me... We were together for so long... I guess it was just like I expected her to be there. It wasn't even like I really wanted her there, it was just a part of me. Everyone knew her, liked her, knew that we were together... 

 

"Did I even love her anymore or was it just _expected_ that we get married?"

 

There was a long pause on Jensen's end. And then he did the strangest thing. Jensen wrapped a strong but gentle arm around Jared's shoulder and tugged him against his chest. Jared, cracked as he was already, fell a little more apart. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and curled into himself, half on Jen's lap.

 

"I think... I think you loved her. I mean, she said you _cried_ when you proposed."

 

Jared half laughed, half cried. "Yeah, I did. But that's when I should have known that it would never work."

 

"What, why?" Jensen asked, and Jared stilled, tucking his arm under his head as he settled his head more comfortably on Jen's slightly splayed legs.

 

"She looked at the ring," he said.

 

"She?"

 

"Looked at the ring, yeah..."

 

_"Sandra McCoy," Jared finished, sinking to his knee and ignoring his watery vision. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride? Share your life with me?"_

_He flipped open the ring box, the engagement diamond glittering in the candle light._

_Immediately her eyes flicked down to it, widening as her gaze landing on it._

_"Sandy?" Jared murmured, his heart stopping, freezing in his throat._

_"Yes, yes! Of course!" She finally cried, eyes still on the ring as he gripped it with shaky fingers and slid it onto her hand._

_She finally tore her eyes away from the ring as he pulled her into his arms..._

 

"Oh," Jensen said, and Jared nodded, closing his eyes as Jensen's fingers slowly ran through his hair.

 

"I know it's stupid," Jared murmured. "But I always thought that when I finally proposed... It wouldn't matter what the ring looked like, wouldn't even really matter if I had a ring... I guess I thought that I'd be loved enough for the jewelry choice I made wouldn't matter, you know?"

 

"At least you figured you'd get married," Jensen said, hand still moving absently through his hair.

 

Jared rolled onto his back so that he could meet Jen's gaze, "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean... I'm a serial casual dater," Jensen shrugged. "I've never been the serious relationship guy."

 

"Aren't you and Daneel looking for a house?"

 

Jensen shrugged again, "We were..."

 

"But?"

 

"But... I don't know, something wasn't right. I guess, I just... I realized that she wasn't the one I could see spending the rest of my life with, not in that context, so why bother faking it?"

 

"Wow, harsh?"

 

"Not really, well, maybe a little, it wasn't supposed to be. I just..." He looked away, up across the room, but his hand continued smoothing through Jared's hair.

 

"Just what, Jen?" Jared asked, pushing his toes in between the cushions and leaning his knees against the back of the couch.

 

"Just... Of all the people I know, I don't think that I'd pick her to live with out of all of them."

 

"Oh..." Jared closed his eyes for a moment, and then he nodded and met Jen's eyes again. "Well, that makes sense... Who would you live with?"

 

"What?" Jensen's hand stilled. 

 

"Which lucky lady that you know would you live with?"

 

"Who said it was a lady?"

 

"Something you haven't told me?" Jared asked, not quite teasing but not quite serious either, too aware that Jensen's hand still frozen in his hair. There was a long, so long it was bordering on awkward, pause. "Jen?"

 

Jensen still didn't say anything, so Jared pulled himself into a sitting position. "Jensen. Ross. Ackles." The full name pulled Jensen out of his head and his gaze flicked quickly over to Jared's face and then just as quickly away again. "You are white as a sheet, Jensen. Talk to me, you idiot."

 

"Idiot? Thanks," Jensen's voice was slightly strangled.

 

"Oh, my god; you are _freaking out_! Why are you freaking out? Ooo, do you have a secret boy crush?"

 

Jensen looked at him, color burning his previously pale cheeks. He licked his lips seriously and then lunged, wrapping a hand around Jared's neck as he kissed his co-star.

 

Jared froze. 

 

This was... New.

 

Jensen's lips were full and unforgiving. They pressed harshly against his own, begging for entrance or at least acceptance. His chin was strong, the stubble tickling his chin as Jensen pulled back and pecked him twice more before pulling back, breathing hard.

 

"What was that?" Jared whispered.

 

"I have no idea," Jensen lied, and then they both came together as one to share another round of chaste kisses.

 

They pulled back for another moment, eyes flashing. 

 

"Once more and I might have some idea," Jensen murmured and Jared pulled Jensen back to him, loving the feel of Jensen's large hands as they curled around his waist and neck. 

 

Girls were all soft and curvy, every inch soft and smooth- comfortable. But this... With Jensen... It was all angles and hard planes, muscled but strangely familiar. The calluses on Jensen's hands, the short hair, the force and passion behind his actions was new and intoxicating.

 

They both pulled back, and Jared licked his lips, tasting Jensen once again as he did, and then he sorted through his mind. "So..."

 

"Yeah," Jensen breathed.

 

"You've been pining for me?"

 

Jensen scoffed, "I haven't been pining."

 

"But you have a crush on me?"

 

"It's not a crush... I can speak around you and... I don't have a crush on you- Stop looking at me like that!"

 

Jared stood up, shaking his head a little. Jensen swallowed thickly, going a little pale again as Jared left the couch.

 

"I have a room upstairs..." Jared murmured, and he held out a hand.

 

Jensen smiled, "You were that sure you'd get lucky?"

 

"I never dreamed I'd get this lucky," Jared teased quietly, "Interested?"

 

Jensen stood, wrapping both his hands around Jared's, "Of course."

 

Jared led Jensen up to his bed room, their hands gently entwined behind Jared's back.

 

As soon as they got to his room Jared had the over-whelming urge to shove Jensen from the room. It was a mess, the bed wasn't made, there was a towel thrown over a chair, laundry spilling from his basket, dresser drawers open...

 

"Um..." Jared said, half blocking the door.

 

Jensen shoved Jared over and slipped under his arm. "Perfect," he murmured, smiling at Jared.

 

"What? Are you seeing this room?"

 

"Yeah, messy but organized. Like your hair," he reached up and ruffled Jared's hair. "I like your hair, I like you, I've seen your room before-"

 

"Yeah, but not when we were about to..."

 

"If you can't say it we probably shouldn't-"

 

"What? Make love? Have sex? Shuck like bunnies?" 

 

Jensen cracked up, "Shuck like _bunnies_? What?"

 

Jared felt his cheeks burning, and he walked over to the laundry basket and tried to cram more dirty clothes into it.

 

Jensen walked over and grabbed his shoulder, "Stop being an idiot."

 

"Well, I... I've never done this before." Jared's cheeks were on fire. No, really, you could fry a frickin' egg on his face.

 

Jensen led him slowly back to the bed. "Jay... I've never done this before either."

 

"What?" Jared asked, climbing into bed next to Jensen.

 

"Well, I mean... I've had sex, lots of sex; sex is fun, I like sex. But... I mean, I don't want to jump into this."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki," Jensen said seriously, "I know that I just dumped this on you... And I know that you're not ready to jump into anything but... God, Jay... This isn't something that I can do lightly. If we do this..." Jensen closed his eyes and took a breath. "If we do this, I need you to know that... I'm in. I am _all_ in. There is no half way with this... And if that isn't for you... Then I can't be here, I can't do this.

 

"I know it's a lot to ask for, maybe it's too much to ask-"

 

Jared kissed Jensen, effectively ending Jensen's nervous rambling. "Shh, for just a second, okay? Just... Let me think..."

 

Jensen nodded, swallowing thickly.

 

Jared studied him, the smattering of freckles, the gold flecked green eyes that seemed almost blue in this light somehow, the smooth lips, the furrowed brow, the strong chin, the delicate laugh lines, the broad shoulders, the smooth chest, the calloused hands that were so big but careful, the bowl legs that could lope so delicately, swallowing the ground almost as quickly as his own gait...

 

"Jay?"

 

"Shh," Jared whispered.

 

There was the way Jensen could make him laugh, no matter how crappy he felt, the way that he could be simply profound, the way that he could keep in character even when going off script, the way he could anticipate Jared's needs even before he himself knew what he'd need...

 

"Jay?"

 

"Hush," Jared said.

 

Jensen was the sweetest guy, going out of his way to help his friends out. He even took the time to actually get to know the fans when they ran into them. He helped strangers with their groceries, let little old ladies cut him in line. He could goof off, work and hang out with friends all with the same enchanting level of passion.

 

"Jay, come on... Say something."

 

"I..." Jared continued to think, and then all at once it hit him. _I just... I realized that she wasn't the one I could see spending the rest of my life with._ He thought of Sandy and of Jensen. Of the two...

 

"Move in with me."

 

Jensen shook his head and pulled back, "What?"

 

Jared spoke again, awe in his voice. It was so simple, now that he saw it... How had he missed it? "Move in with me."

 

"Give me some clue as to whether or not you're joking."

 

"I'm not joking."

 

"Good clue..." Jensen's brow furrowed as he studied Jared's suddenly smiling face. "You're serious?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You are crazy, and I love it."

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Yes, that's a yes." Jensen breathed, laying a hand on Jared's cheek and kissing him lightly.

 

" _But_." Jared said, pulling back after the quick kiss.

 

"Uh-oh."

 

"Not uh-oh... I just... Okay, so we agree that you don't normally kiss a few times and then move in, right?"

 

"Riiight...?"

 

"So... While I do realize that I made the offer to move in, how are we going to make this work? I mean, we pretty much just skipped the dating phase-"

 

"True."

 

"-So... How do we make sure that-" Jared was interrupted by Jensen's lips pressing insistently against his.

 

"Jay? We've basically been dating since the day we met."

 

"You only say that because you've been pining for me."

 

"I have not been pining," Jensen blushed.

 

"You have," Jared teased. "And I think it's cute." Jensen scoffed. "I also think it's something that I will never let you forget. Possibly ever." Jensen groaned and Jared laughed before they kissed again.


End file.
